


baby, put your doubts to rest

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Texting, i feel like this counts as, the title really should just be Group Chat Roasts and Inappropriate Emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack ✨🍆so ur free at like, 3pm-ish?Mark 🍑💫...yeah, why? u wanna do a stream or smthn?Jack ✨🍆just...keep 3pm and after open, k?---Jack surprises Mark for his birthday.A story told in texts.





	baby, put your doubts to rest

**June 28**

[10:00am PST]

 **Jack✨🍆  
**so

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**?...

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**happy bday!

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**Aw, thanks man, i preesh that 😊

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**doin’ anything today? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**tbh, hadn’t rly thought about it…  
probs just gonna sit around and watch tv idk 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**so no plans?? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**do i EVER plan antyhing 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**so ur free at like, 3pmish 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**...yeah, why? u wanna do a stream or smthn? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**keep 3pm and after open, k? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**i think ethan might be coming over later? maybe? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**yeah that’s fine but just don’t plan anything!!! 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**should i tweet out that we’re doing a stream?... 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**nah, we’ll surprise ppl it’ll b great 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**aight sounds good 

 

0-0-0-0

 

[11:45am PST] 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**yooooo 

 **Ethan 💙  
**‘sup. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**got a bit of a fovr to ask u  
favor** 

 **Ethan 💙  
**yah brah

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Um. so you’ve got a car, rite?

 **Ethan 💙  
**yeah….why? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**sooooo i’m kind of like. at the airport  

 **Ethan 💙  
**?????????? 

 **Jack** **✨🍆  
**  
  


**Ethan 💙  
**hoooly shit. you mad lad 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**lol

 **Ethan 💙  
**wait. wait wait iw it wi watit 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**lmao  
“”watit”” 

 **Ethan 💙  
**WAIT. R U HERE FOR MKARM;OWIJR 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Yes, yes i am. 

 **Ethan 💙  
**his fjijf;ibirth  
RU HERE FOR HIS BIDAY  
DID U FUCKN TELL HIM YET 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**NO! it’s a secret!!! don’t fkn ruin it!!  
lmao biday 🚽 

 **Ethan 💙  
**omfg ur trusting ME to keep a secret????? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Ethan, i swear on my pale irish ASS if u ruin this surprise.. 

 **Ethan 💙  
**omg this is too much pressure  
i’m the WORST at keepin secret u know that!!!!! 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**ETHAN 

 **Ethan 💙  
**JACK!!! 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**can u pick me up from the airport??

 **Ethan 💙  
**right now???? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**ya rite now. i mean, ti’s nbd if u can’t i can just get an uber but also  
whats Mark’s address again?? I saved it a while ago but i cant find it in my texts 

 **Ethan 💙  
**omg  
omofmg 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**FOCUS, BOI 

 **Ethan 💙  
**okay oka y ok  
I can pick u up just  
i need to put on pants 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**mood. 

 

0-0-0-0 

 

[12:13pm PST] 

 **Ethan 💙  
**bro bor boro or 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Hello?... 

 **Ethan 💙  
**i need u 

 **Tyler 😄  
**….thanks? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**no, like literally r u free rn 

 **Tyler 😄  
**I’m in the middle of a chat stream… 

 **Ethan 💙  
**THIS IS IMPORTANT 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Is everything okay??? 

 **Ethan 💙  
****[image failed to send]**  

 **Tyler 😄  
**What did you just send me because I didn’t get anything 

 **Ethan 💙  
**FUCK U AND UR ANDROID PHONE

 **Tyler 😄  
**Dude androids are the shit. 

 **Ethan 💙  
**come over to my apartment  
Jack is here

 **Tyler 😄  
**Jack? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**Sean. Like jacksepticeye sean?? 

 **Tyler 😄  
**…ha ha very funny… 

 **Ethan 💙  
**IF UR PHONE WASN’T BROKEN I COULD SEND U SELFIES  
he’s at my apartment can u just come over 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Wait...for real? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**FIVE REAL!!! 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Oh shit, okay I’ll be right over

 **Ethan 💙  
**USE THOSE LONG LEGS OF URS AND LEG IT OVER HERE

 

0-0-0-0

 

[2:55pm PST]

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**hey i’m online ready for stream...it says ur offline tho.  
do u need a few more min? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**hey sry got caught up in some shit...i’m sorry  
don’t think im gonna be able to get on stream 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**...😕

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**sorry 😥  
i promise i’ll make it up to u tho 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**i’m just messing w/u, its nbd lol  
probs gonna stream some other stuff 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**actually,, i think i’ll b free later tonight if u wanna stream then? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**yeah! free all day, so just lmk 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**ok! sry again  
happy bday tho, dude.   
can’t believe we’ve known each other for so long...

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**ya...feels kinda weird  
idk 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**everythin okay?... 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**ya, i’m just bein dumb haha 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**what’s on ur mind? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**it’s nbd 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**well i’m here if u wanna talk about it    
💚 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**idk it’s the first bday i’ve been alone in a while  
NOT that that means anything  
but usually i like get dinner and hang out w/ someone u kno?  
and i’m terrible at plannin’ shit so usually whoever i’m with will plan it  
guess i need to step it up lol 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**aw dude...  
ur not alone tho, you’ve got tons of friends who are here for u  
dn’t even worry about it 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**yeah i know haha  
i’m just being emo.  
existential dread about gettin older and all that 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Big Mood.  
srsly tho, like. Mark, you’re never alone.  
wow, that came out creepier than i intedned it to  
intended**  
i just mean that like. you’ve always got a community here for you  
and your friends and fam.  
u’ve changed so many ppl’s lives  
like, for rounding out your late 20s you’ve accomplished so much

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**aw, you’re making me all embarassed 😊 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**good ;)  
but no for real, u should be real proud  
i know i'm proud of you 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**thanks bud :)  
and yeah, guess it’s been a while we’ve known each other, huh? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**we’re both old and gray 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**speak fur urself i’ve still got my luscious black locks 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**fur 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**for** 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**and for the record, i’m a sexy SILVER FOX 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**a grey* fox 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**SILVER! 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**GREY** 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**GRAY******* 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**ur European!!!! ya’ll spell it GR E Y 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**well yOU’RE AMERICAN! ITS G R A Y  
and u didn’t deny that i’m sexy ;) 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
  
**dats u 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**i mean...U RITE 😂  
me after caffeine 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**LOL 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**anyway  
i guess i’ll ttyl for stream? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**yes!!  
c u later boo 😉😚 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**LOL u too bae 😘 

 

0-0-0-0

 

[3:30pm PST] 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**ethan!! 

 **Ethan 💙  
**i’m on my way back i promise!!!!! the store ran out of balloons so i had to go to party city instead  
and also i saw a cute dog on the street and i had to stop to pet him

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**...that's a pretty good excuse actually lmao 

 **Ethan 💙  
**promise i’m almost there tho!  
wait take a look at this puppo   


**Jack ✨🍆  
**Omg look at that good boy!!

 **Ethan 💙  
**IKR!!!

 

0-0-0-0

 

[4:03pm PST]

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**tyler? 

 **Tyler 😄  
** 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**damn dude, that looks awesome  
venmo me whatever it cost 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Nah, I’ve got it. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**r u sure? 

 **Tyler 😄  
**I mean, you paid for a FLIGHT here. Pretty sure the least I could do is buy the cake haha  
Mark’s my friend* too. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**why did you asterisk “friend” 

 **Tyler 😄  
**I’m just a friend*.  
Some people are “friends”.  
You’re a “friend”  
😉 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**….tyler…………..  
………….. 

 **Tyler 😄  
**😇 

 

0-0-0-0

 

[5:12pm PST]

**group text: Jack-a-Bob-a-Wade-a-lantern**

**Jack ✨🍆  
**yo dudes

 **Wade 👑  
**hey buddy what’s up? 

 **Bob 👓  
**ugh another group text? don’t we already have one going? 

 **Wade 👑  
**bob stop being a h8er 

 **Bob 👓  
**wade…i swear to god. 

 **Wade 👑  
**what?! 

 **Bob 👓  
**h8er? are you in 5th grade? 

 **Wade 👑  
**well i’m SORRY that you aren’t hip with the lingo 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**GUYS 

 **Bob 👓  
**Whats up 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**I need you to hop on stream in like 15 minutes 

 **Bob 👓  
**I’m already streaming 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**great. just don’t start another game of apex 

 **Bob 👓  
**lol. why? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**u too wade. 

 **Wade 👑  
**? 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**it’s mark’s bday. 

 **Bob  
**Yeah i already texted him. 

 **Wade 👑  
**OH SHIT I FORGOT 

 **Bob 👓  
**lmao 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**sorry i’m not expalinig this very well i’m doing like 10 things at once  
so  
I’m in LA right now, throwin a surprise bday for mark  
and i want u guys to hop on stream so we can surprise him w all his friends together 

 **Bob 👓  
**Wait, you’re in LA? Holy shit dude 

 **Wade 👑  
**OMG 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**No time to explian  
can u guys hop in 15? 

 **Wade 👑  
**🐇🐰 

 **Bob 👓  
**yea! 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Thank you!!!

 

0-0-0-0

 

[5:20pm PST] 

 **Bob 👓  
**omg 

 **Wade 👑  
**dude. 

 **Bob 👓  
**mark is gonna Freak 

 **Wade 👑  
**I know haha 

 **Bob 👓  
**Do you think we should tell him? 

 **Wade 👑  
**it’s supposed to be a surprise you idiot 

 **Bob 👓  
**I know dumbass, i just meant. do you think we should tell Jack that Mark’s had a boner for him for like the last 3 years 

 **Wade 👑  
**I mean… 

 **Bob 👓  
**It’s been an off and on boner obvi but like. u know what i mean  
a metaphorical boner  
a ghost boner  
a spectral boner  
the father, the son, and the holy boner 

 **Wade 👑  
**have you ever considered going to church and praying to god 

 **Bob 👓  
**lmao 

 **Wade 👑  
**they’ll figure it out eventually. 

 **Bob 👓  
**Mark can be an idiot sometimes 

 **Wade 👑  
**i mean, he can’t be THAT much of an idiot… 

 **Bob 👓  
**ur right. ur the biggest idiot of us all 

 **Wade 👑  
**dick 

 **Bob 👓  
**love u 💖

 

0-0-0-0

 

[5:45pm PST]

 **Ethan 💙  
**hey man, happy bday! 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**aw, thanks ethan 😊

 **Ethan 💙  
**are you doing anything today? any fun plans?? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**eh, not rly. i was supposed to stream w jack earlier, but he had something last minute come up  
think we’re still streaming later tn though, hopefully 

 **Ethan 💙  
**sooooooo  
ur free rn, rite? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**uh, i mean yes, but i’m in my underwear so i’ll need a few min to get ready 

 **Ethan 💙  
**ur at ur apartment tho? 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**why r u being so creepy LOL 

 **Ethan 💙  
**open the front door 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**what??? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**I’ve got a surprise for u  
Owen the door  
Open***** 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**Like, right now? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**YES!! 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**okay jeez i’m comin down now  
lemme throw some sweats on

 

0-0-0-0

 

**Markiplier**

GUESS WHO’S IN LA!! @jack_septic_eye i have the best friends ever...@apocalypto_12 @muyskerm @lordminion777 @crankgameplays...thank you guys, so much. 💚  
 

0-0-0-0

 

[8:34pm PST] 

 **Ethan 💙  
**bday mission: success 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Do you think Mark’s gonna tell him? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**he BETTER. if he doesn’t, we’re gonna have to have an INTERVENTION 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Why are your text messages in all caps all the time. It makes it sound like you’re just constantly screaming 

 **Ethan 💙  
**because i AM constnatly screaming! 

 **Tyler 😄  
**...fair. That's fair.

 

0-0-0-0

 

[9:15pm PST]

 **TWITCH STREAM CHAT  
****VIEWING** : 12,384

 

 **xoxojackieboy** : omg omg omg omg they’re streaming togteher  
**markifan:** ;alsjdfo;iawoeijfao;iwej fDREAMS DO COME TRU  
**septipepti** : fffffffuck look at the way they look at each other my heart is gonna explode  
**heartiplier** : ikr?! like it’s 2019 and we out here folks!!!  
**janus365** : where’s amy??  
**jackseptipoopie** : F  
**xoxojackieboy** : @janus365 they split a while ago…  
**naniplier** : jack flew all the way from england to la...like yalls this is tru fkn love rite here  
**jackiplier:** NANI?!  
**smarmiarmi:** omg mark looks so HAPPY!!! :’)  
_Chat Loading…  
__Slow mode is on_

 

0-0-0-0

 

[2:43am PST]

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**So... you’re literally RIGHT next to me on the couch right now but you’re asleep LOL  
i guess it’s past midnight anyway so that makes sense.  
kinda makes me wonder how long you’ve been up tho.  
u usually stay up pretty late...which probably means you pulled an all nighter last nite  
you looked kinda tired today  
which is why i’m not waking u rite now haha. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**lol what if i just spammed ur phone until it broke  
jk i wouldn’t do that...maybe…  
i’m bored tho and i didn’t bring my laptop bc i’m a doof so i’m just gonna keep texting u til i run out of things to say.  
Which you know is going to be never because I'm a loud ass youtuber and if there's one thing i'm good for, it's flapping my gums  

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**anyone ever tell u that u do this cute little snuffle thing when u sleep?  
it’s not like snoring, but it’s kinda like a ...sigh, or something. idk haha.  
and also ur hair is all messed up but somehow it still looks good? pls explain.  
DOCTORS HATE HIM click to find out more  
thats u haha. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**anyway. sry about the stream this afternoon. obvi u know now why i coudln’t do the stream...bc i was planning a surprise bday w/ ur friends :P lol.  
i still feel kinda bad that i kept u in the dark, even tho it all worked out  
this is the most spontaneous thing i’ve ever done in my life lol 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**it’s weird texting u without you responding calling me a poopy face haha  
i can hear ur voice in my head right this second, telling me i’m a poopy diaper  
isn’t that weird? i’ve got ur voice in my head. am i going crazy? lol  
typing these texts to u almost feel like i’m writing a diary or something  
dear tom marvolo riddle...today, i celebrated one of my best friends’ birthdays 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**sry that was sappy.  
i’m bad at talking bout my feelin's and shit  
even though PMA and all that 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Er, so, sorry about when you wake up and find 500 new texts on ur phone.  
But, i guess this would be a good time to, uh, tell u some stuff that i’ve been meaning to say.  
that sounds really scary and ominous. i promise it’s not. well, maybe it is. i dunno. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**Ur one of my best friends. Even tho we live on opposite sides of the earth. And even though we don’t talk every day.  
I know that whenever I need to talk to u, ur always there for me.  
And obvi you know this already, but i look up to you 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**not just in a youtube way, but in a life way  
you’re always doing things to help other people  
you inspired me to start doing charity stuff, and made me realize that it’s not just about the games and what not  
it’s about community and building relationships and friends  
i really don’t know what i would have done without you, and i’m so glad you introduced me to all your friends  
i don’t take that for granted at all 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**sorry this is the world’s longest text  
you’re going to be as grey as me by the time you get to the end of this  
i guess all this is to say…  
i like you.  
and not just like you. but, er.  
like LIKE you. 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**hah.  
yeah, i never got past middle school, wouldn't you know?  
you make me feel like i've got a crush on the prettiest gal (or the coolest dude) in school  
i like like you.  
but i understand if you don’t feel the same way.  
So it's a double awkward whammy because  
1) i guess this makes me bi? idk  
2) i guess this makes me bi? for you?  
3) i’m sorry lol 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**anyway  
wow  
i’ve dug this hole so i guess i’m just gonna keep digging   
how are you?  
i know we talk so like, i know what you’re doing and stuff, but i mean  
how _are_ you, you know? how is your life, where’s your head at, etc.  
i’ve been doing a lot of thinking that now i’m almost out of my 20s (yikes), i’ve started finding out what’s important to me.  
and i realize that you’re one of those things.  
well ur not a thing  
you’ve GOT a thing u know what i mean ;)

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**oh god i’m just gonna quit while i’m ahead  
i hope you enjoy the 5000 texts from me when you wake up  
and uh, just in case things get awkward, i’m going to crash at Ethan’s apartment tonight  
so if you wake up and read these and want me to fuck off, i wont be offended  
and you won’t have to see me if you don’t wanna  
anyway, gonna end this now  
<3 happy birthday, mark.

 

0-0-0-0

 

[10:27am PST] 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**you fucking idiot 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**😬 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**you IDIOT  
took you long enough to figure out that i’ve had a cursh on u  
a crush ***  
not a curse 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**u do??!??!?!  
….I think my heart just fell into my butt  
is it because of the curse u put on me? 

 **Incoming FaceTime from Mark  
** **End of Facetime  
** **[Total call time: 23 minutes]**

 

[10:50am PST]

 **Mark **🍑💫**  
**I meant it  
you better get ur ass over here so you can kiss me for real 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**🍑🍑🍑  
be rite there 

 **Mark **🍑💫**  
**see u soon 😉💋

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**xoxo

 

0-0-0-0

 

[1:03pm PST]

 **group text: the shenanigans gang minus mark + jack**  

 **Wade 👑  
**you owe me ten bucks 

 **Tyler 😄  
**You ALL owe me ten bucks. 

 **Bob 👓  
**no, hey listen, i bet that they’d KISS, you only bet that they’d start dating  
like, i bet that there would be, AT MINIMUM, a birthday smooch 

 **Tyler 😄  
**You really think they haven’t ACTUALLY kissed by now?! 

 **Ethan 💙  
**trust me...they’ve done more than that…  
😱😱😱 

 **Wade 👑  
**how do you know?! 

 **Ethan 💙  
**😰 

 **Wade 👑  
**….oh god i’m sorry i asked 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Are your eyes okay, ethan? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**nope, i’m blind now. saw some shit i REALLY didnt’ need to see when i went over there this afternoon to pick up an extra keyboard from Mark 

 **Wade 👑  
**la la la la i don’t wanna know!! hear no evil see no evil!! 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Guys...are we ABSOLUTELY sure that this isn’t the giant group text, and just a separate one?? Like, Jack and Mark aren’t in this group text are they?? 

 **Bob 👓  
**Uh...i don’t think so?... 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Who started the chat? 

 **Ethan 💙  
**Wade… 

 **Wade 👑  
**yeah they’re not in it.  
wait.  
shit. 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**hi guys 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
***obi wan voice*  
well hello there. 

 **Ethan 💙  
**😱😱😱😱😱 

 **Tyler 😄  
**Shit. 

 **Bob 👓  
**Fuck 

 **Wade 👑  
**;foajwoe;fija;owijfoawijfo;iwe 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**thanks for the support everyone ;) 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**and for the record...sorry about your eyes, Ethan 😉 

 **Ethan 💙  
**💀💀💀 

 **Bob 👓  
**someone PLEASE kick them out of this group chat 

 **Jack ✨🍆  
**love you all 💚 

 **Mark 🍑💫  
**🍆 

 **Jack has left the chat.  
** **Mark has left the chat.**

**Author's Note:**

> It took nearly the same amount of time to format this as it did to write it...think I caught all the formatting errors, but if you catch any more, feel free to point them out, and apologies! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on [tumblr](https://haepherion.tumblr.com). I need more people to rant about these dumb bois with lol.
> 
> (Also--why is it so hard to find selfies of them?! You'd think there'd be more, but I had to scour the internet to find one where they didn't have crazy colored hair...which is why the selfie I ended up using was an older one of them -__-).
> 
> Title from "Cold Cold Man" by Saint Motel. Had it on loop while I wrote this.


End file.
